


Face the Wind

by Measured_Words



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Birthday, Family, Flying, Gen, Growing Up, Honesty, Siblings, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today Emkathon Órecalo makes her first appearance in the world as an adult, and she wants the world to know what she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face the Wind

Today Emkathon turned fifteen. Dozens of people were waiting downstairs to celebrate her coming of age. People she knew - people who thought they knew her. But Em had something to share with them.

She closed her eyes, remembering her earliest lessons with her brother Xan. "Close your eyes," he'd said, "Spread your wings and face the wind. Can feel it pushing against you? It wants to lift you up."

That was what she wanted today - to be lifted up, by her friends, by the truth. No more hiding.

Emkathon spread her wings, closed her eyes, and stepped onto the stairs

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fan_flashworks June 16 2012.


End file.
